


Small Bump

by anhtran051096



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Manuel is a doctor, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Philipp is his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhtran051096/pseuds/anhtran051096
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> The work is inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Small Bump"

Manuel rummaged through the stack of paper and retrieved the needed documents. He took them out and headed to the dean's office

"How's Philipp?" - Manuel remembered hearing the dean asking while handing in the folder

"He's fine"

After that, as he was heading back to his quarter, Manuel couldn't help but stopping to examine the nursery through the glass. The babies were sleeping peacefully. Their cheeks puffed up and showed a healthy shade of rosiness. Before he realized what he was doing, Manuel let himself in the room silently and watched all these cute tiny creatures with love and fondness shining in his eyes. He stopped to take a closer look at a particular baby at the corner of the room. The kid's hair was blonde, brightly blonde like him. His eyebrows were thick and bushy. As the said child slowly woke up and opened his eyes, Manuel found himself staring at the deep dark blue eyes with adoration.

"Excuse me?"

Manuel got startled a bit before he turned around to face the nurse in charge

"Are you OK, Manuel? You seem....I mean, I know what....."

Manuel just shrugged his shoulders and interrupted with a quiet voice

"I'm good, Ms. Swan, don't worry about me. Am I, uh, bothering you?"

"No, it's alright. You're welcome here, at anytime you want"

Manuel looked at her, offered a small smile as a gesture of a thank and went back to look to the child

"His parents will be coming soon, d'you wanna, I mean....I can pull some strings...."

"Nah, it's good, Ms. Swan" - Manuel said as he headed toward the exit - "I have patients to take care of anyway"

* * *

It was 5 o'clock when Manuel decided to call it a day and went home. Once again, he couldn't help but driving to his usual IKEA shop. After parking his car neatly and carefully, he walked straight into the store. Once he got inside, he didn't even hesitate and strode straight to the children's area. There he found himself captivated by the colors and the designs of the cribs. Back when he was a child, his family was so poor that they could not afford a crib for him and he had to sleep with his brother on the worn-out mattress. But now that he had earned more money, he could finally....

"Good evening, how may I......oh it's you Manuel"

"Hey Killian" - Manuel greeted as he continued observing the small cots - "good day eh?"

"I suppose I could say so. Not to you though, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, I think"

"And Philipp?"

Manuel stopped dead in his track and pondered a bit in his mind before answering

"You know already"

Killian let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Manuel was his best friend, they had known each other since they were just two kids running around freely in a poor neighborhood. And if you asked Killian, he would say that Manuel didn't deserve all of this, that Philipp didn't deserve it too, that God is probably the most hate-able asshole in this whole universe

But he wouldn't say it out loud. He didn't want to break the pair's hearts any further

"So, fancy anything?"

"Hmmm, nothing right now, maybe later, you know, when we....."

"Alright, big guy" - Killian patted his shoulder - "when you two lovebirds feel like it again, don't hesitate to call, this one's on me, totally. And don't give me that look, mate, we are best friend remember?"

Manuel looked at his long-time friend gratefully before replying

"OK, best friend"

* * *

It was exactly fifteen past six when he finally arrived at home. He pulled the car into the garage, got out and went upstairs. Manuel could hear noises from the living room so he headed there first. The room was dark, the only source of light was from the screen of the TV on the wall. As he turned to look at the other side of the room, he found his little husband sitting on the couch in the hunched position. Manuel sighed deeply and went to sit beside Philipp

The taller male knew that his partner would not turn to look at him right now, so he turned to look at the screen instead. A home video was playing, a child - an energetic and gleeful one - was laughing and running toward the cameraman. His eyes were sparkling and he jumped to get a hug from his father, which was happily and willingly returned

"You were ten when he filmed this, right?" - suddenly Philipp asked him silently

Knowing that Philipp was still not looking at him, Manuel replied

"Yeah, it was....it was fun, if I remembered correctly. He borrowed the camera from out neighbor and we spent all day filming each other and running around laughing and grinning like idiots, you know..."

And then the silence came. Philipp moved his hand from his knee to rub his own stomach softly

"Do you think...that he would like it?"

Manuel should have seen this coming. He should have. And it was not anyone's fault. So he wrapped his arm round his darling and whispered sadly

"Of course he would, love, of course he would"

This time Philipp did turn his head to look at Manuel

"I....I don't understand" - his voice was trembling violently as tears began pouring down his beautiful face - "why....why Manuel? He was just 4-month-old......"

"Shhh, it's ok, it's not your fault, it's....."

"NO!!! You knew it was my fault, I didn't act careful enough, I didn't protect him enough, I didn't..."

"Please my love, please, it's not the end, it's not, please don't cry, don't give up..."

Manuel held his husband tighter to his chest, whispering soothing words and kissing away his tears. He knew that this mourning stage would take a long time for Philipp to get over, but he would stay, he would protect him, he would hold him until everything was good again

He would always be there for Philipp, and for their unborn child too...

He would wait...

Until they get an answer both...

And move on...

 

 

 

 

_'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life...._

  
_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why........._

 


End file.
